Le Petit Stevie
by KartenK
Summary: Le petit Stevie a un rencard, qui n'arrive pas. Heureusement, son ange gardien lui envoi un remplaçant qui tient son rôle à la perfection. Moderne AU. Co-écrit avec Wonchesteeeer.
1. Bucky

Ecrit à partir de ce prompt trouvé sur Tumblr : _Imagine that you've been stood up by your douche of a boyfriend on date night and the waitress keeps asking if you're ready to order but you keep asking for more time hoping that he's just late. people are starting to look at you with those apologetic looks like they know and you start to feel worse and worse about the whole situation but as you decide to just get up and leave, this boy you've never seen sits down explaining loudly "sorry i'm so late, babe, traffic is crazy right now." and he quietly adds, "i'm Michael. just go with it, yeah? whoever didn't bother to show up is a dick." and so you do go with it because he's being sweet and trying to save you (and plus he's the cutest thing you've ever seen) and as you're leaving the restaurant after the best non-planned date ever, he asks you out for real this time._

Mini-fiction en trois chapitres, celui-ci a été écrit par Wonchesteeeer

* * *

James Buchanan Barnes dit « Bucky » était cordialement affalé sur le canapé à regarder une émission qui n'avait aucun intérêt mais il ne trouvait pas la télécommande pour changer et puis ça le faisait rire alors changer ne l'intéressait pas réellement. Soudainement la tornade Margaret Carter, dite « Peggy » débarqua dans le salon, ses hauts talons claquant bruyamment contre le sol. Les mains sur les hanches, elle se posta entre Bucky et le téléviseur.

\- Mais bouge ! C'est débile mais au moins ça me fait rire. Pas comme ta veine temporale qui risque d'exploser à tout moment.

\- Il faut que tu t'habilles, c'est urgent ! lui jeta-t-elle en même temps qu'un costume. Et dépêche-toi ou je ne te rends pas la télécommande.

\- Je savais que tu l'avais !

Mais il courut tout de même en quatrième vitesse dans sa chambre pour se changer, il tenait à sa vie, alors que Peggy s'occupait de lui expliquer la situation.

\- En fait Steve avait un rencard ce soir. Je n'ai pas retenu le nom de la personne, ça ne m'intéressait pas, je ne l'aime pas. Sauf que je l'ai vu dans la rue avec un autre type, donc Steve est seul au restaurant actuellement. Je veux que tu y ailles et que tu le sauves de la honte qu'il peut ressentir en ce moment même.

\- Steve... Rogers ? Le petit Stevie ? s'étonna Bucky derrière sa porte.

Il y eut un court silence durant lequel Bucky arrêta de s'habiller pour chercher la taille de Steve avec sa main. Jusqu'à ce que Peggy ne le presse en tapant contre la porte.

\- Aller dépêche toi, il avait rendez-vous à huit heures, il est déjà et quart !

James marmonna à l'égard du tyran qui lui servait autant d'amie que de colocataire sans que ce soit audible pour autant. Il tenait toujours à sa vie.

\- Pourquoi tu n'y vas pas toi ?

Bon, il n'y tenait pas tant que ça non plus, il devait bien l'avouer.

\- Parce qu'Angie est malade comme un chien et que tu es inutile en ce qui concerne les maladies.

Le jeune homme marmonna encore. Ce n'était pas sa faute s'il avait confondu le médicament anti-vomitif avec celui qui aidait pour la diarrhée la dernière fois. Ou encore qu'il ne différenciait pas un Spasfon d'un Doliprane. Lui se contentait généralement d'un verre d'eau et ça repartait. C'était son grand-père qui lui avait donné cette technique parce qu'il était anti médecin et ne faisait confiance à personne à part en lui même. Ce dont Bucky avait plus ou moins hérité. Il sorti de sa chambre bien habillé mais sans cravate, ce qui fit littéralement bondir Peggy et la veine temporale doubla d'épaisseur. En vérité Bucky ne tenait pas du tout à la vie.

\- Et la cravate ?

\- Mais ça me serre...

\- Je te pends avec si tu ne la mets pas !

Bucky ne se refit pas prier et entreprit de mettre cette maudite cravate. Il ne fallait pas préciser que c'était un échec total et Peggy commença à s'impatienter donc la lui fit rapidement, en prenant soin de lui faire mal au passage pour se venger du temps qu'il prenait. Puis quand il fut totalement prêt, elle le mit à la porte après lui avoir donné l'adresse du restaurant dans lequel devait se trouver Steve Rogers, si tant est qu'il ne soit pas parti en ne voyant pas son rencard arriver. James regarda sa montre « huit heures trente ». Il avait déjà trente minutes de retard et le restaurant se trouvait à au moins trois pâtés de maison de son appartement, ça lui ferait en tout une heure de retard s'il ne se dépêchait pas. Il ferait au plus vite mais Steve allait devoir prendre son mal en patience. Il décida d'y aller au pas de course, il ne voulait vraiment pas se faire tuer par Peggy Carter parce qu'au final être en vie c'était cool quand même. Elle était déjà à bout de nerf à cause d'Angie qui ne se soignait pas correctement, il n'allait pas lui rajouter du soucis. Mais il priait pour que le rendez-vous de Steve ne se trouve jamais en face d'elle, sinon elle en ferait la carpette qu'elle voulait depuis au moins deux ans pour le salon. Il ne voulait pas d'une carpette humaine dans le salon.

Une fois arrivé au restaurant, et avec « seulement » quarante cinq minutes de retard, il dû trouver le petit Stevie... Petit Stevie qui avait fait une énorme poussée de croissance ou s'était injecté plusieurs tonnes de testostérones. Dans tout les cas ça n'avait pas changé de la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu : il était totalement le type de Bucky. Voire même un peu plus. En revanche il était extrêmement mal à l'aise vu que toutes les personnes présentes le fixaient et le jugeaient parce qu'il était seul et ne partait pas. Il avait des yeux de chiens battus qui faisait totalement fondre James, et pourtant il n'était pas du genre à se ramollir de la sorte. Sauf avec les chiens. Et au moment où il s'apprêtait à s'en aller sous l'insistance de la serveuse, Bucky s'assit à la place vide.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé ! J'étais coincé dans un embouteillage monstre. Je saurais me faire pardonner plus tard chéri, c'est promis.

Il termina sa fausse excuse avec un clin d'œil très suggestif, si bien que la serveuse rougit et s'en alla lui chercher la carte des menus. Il la vit même sortir un billet et le donner à sa collègue, il se promit de l'emmerder tout le long du repas.

\- Je suis James, mais appelle-moi Bucky, et la personne t'ayant abandonné est une sale merde, chuchota-il au blond qui était totalement confus, il ajouta à la serveuse qui venait de revenir. Merci bien mademoiselle.

Bucky prit les deux cartes puisque le blond n'était pas enclin à le faire.

\- Steve, il faudrait que tu regardes cette carte si tu ne veux pas que je te commande encore un plat qui ne te plaira pas.

Steve releva enfin un vrai regard vers lui. Probablement en se demandant comment il pouvait connaître son nom mais pour unique réponse Bucky lui offrit un sourire rayonnant de mystère. Une fois que les plats furent commandés, ils discutèrent un instant sans pour autant que Bucky ne révèle que c'était Peggy qui l'avait envoyé. Il essaya de lui remonter le moral, le fit rire, s'amusa également avec la serveuse pour venger le petit Stevie qui lui fit la morale à plusieurs reprisent. Ce mec avait un réel sens de l'honneur, de la morale et des valeurs humaines. Mais ça ne le rendait que plus mignon. En bref ce fut une merveilleuse soirée, autant d'un côté que de l'autre. Et pourtant elle était loin d'avoir bien commencé pour Rogers qui s'était tout de même fait poser un lapin. Quant à Barnes, lui avait juste prévu de glander devant la télévision toute la soirée jusqu'à s'endormir sur le canapé pour faire sortir Peggy de ses gongs, comme chaque fois pratiquement. L'addition vint et Bucky insista pour payer.

\- Après tout, je suis celui qui est arrivé avec quarante cinq minutes de retard. Et même si je dois me faire pardonner, je me dois aussi de payer.

Steve ne protesta pas plus longtemps et laissa le brun régler le repas. Ils sortirent tous les deux, côte à côte sans un mot. Steve leva les yeux vers le ciel, il avait commencé à neiger, il sourit doucement. Bucky l'observa un instant. Ça avait probablement été le meilleur faux rendez-vous qu'il avait eu de toute sa vie. Et s'il ne savait pas où était son tact, il savait que son cerveau l'avait suivit parce que ce qu'il dit, il ne sût jamais comment il parvint à le dire.

\- Stevie, ça te dirait, une vraie sortie ?

* * *

 _Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu autant qu'à moi, ce OS était une surprise et il a refait ma journée et toutes les suivantes ! Le prochain chapitre sera écrit par moi ~_

 _\- Karten_


	2. Stevie

_Mini-fiction en trois chapitres, celui-ci a été écrit par KartenK._

* * *

Steve Rogers était assis à une petite table contre la fenêtre d'un charmant restaurant. Le genre bien chic et élégant, mais suffisamment petit pour garder un esprit d'intimité et ne pas que les clients soient dérangés par les raisonnements de la salle. La place en face de lui était vide. Mais ce n'était pas bien grave, elle allait se remplir. D'un instant à l'autre. La pendule annonçait vingt heures trois, et le blond était encore invisible aux yeux de tous. La serveuse guettait simplement d'un œil distrait le moment où elle pourrait proposer les menus, ses collègues s'occupaient de leurs commandes, chaque table bavardait dans leur coin de sujets tout aussi futiles que personnels. Jusqu'à là, rien d'anormal. Aurait-il pu se douter ? Certainement, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Il y avait eu des indices, de brefs signes qu'il avait mis sur le compte de la fatigue, et de rien d'autre. Mais le fait était qu'il ne se doutait de rien du tout. Steve était quelqu'un de patient, de compréhensif. Il suffisait d'oublier de fermer sa porte à clef, de retourner prendre son écharpe. Il suffisait d'un feu rouge interminable, de presque rien, pour arriver en retard. Et cela pouvait arriver à tout le monde, même aux habitués de la ponctualité. Alors à vingt heures six, il pensait toujours que son rencard arriverait. Oh, bien sûr, dans moins d'une heure, il se rendrait compte de sa naïveté. Tout ce qui avait manqué à son regard vif apparaîtrait soudainement dans son esprit, et il réaliserait comme il avait été idiot, complètement con, même.

La serveuse commençait à s'impatienter, mais face au calme du jeune homme, elle cru d'abord que celui qui se faisait attendre était un retardataire aguerri. Elle n'aimait pas ça, les retardataires. Elle en voyait pleins puisqu'elle observait de près tous les genres de rencards. Il y avait ceux qui arrivaient bien avant l'heure, attendaient que leur table soit prête en se bavant dans la bouche et qui ne se quittaient pas des yeux du repas. Il y avait ceux qui se fréquentaient depuis plus longtemps, et passaient un bon moment dans le calme et le respect l'un de l'autre, et des autres personnes présentes. Puis il y avait ceux qui ne pouvaient pas se pointer à l'heure et foutaient en l'air tout leur planning des réservations. Et puis, aussi, il y avait ceux qui ne venaient jamais. On pouvait bien les attendre, mais ils étaient déjà à l'autre bout de la ville, devant la télé ou dans les bras d'un autre. Ceux-là étaient peut-être ses favoris. En fait, ça amusait beaucoup la brune et ses collègues. Le nombre de paris qu'ils faisaient ! En parlant de paris, ça faisait vingt minutes que le blond près de la fenêtre attendait.

« 10 dollars qu'il s'est fait poser un lapin. »

Sa collègue jeta un œil au client qu'on lui montrait du doigt, grimaça, pesant le pour et le contre.

« Tenu. Moi, je dis retardataire. Qui ne viendrait pas à un rencard avec un tel homme ? »

Elle marquait un point. Mais vingt minutes ? D'accord, quinze. Le rendez-vous devait être fixé à huit heures, et il était venu cinq minutes avant. Quand même.

Petit à petit, Steve commençait à exister aux yeux des autres. Autour de lui, on le remarquait. Remarquait l'absence, plutôt. On observait comme il était pensif, on commentait, s'imaginait différents scénarios, les défauts qu'il pouvait avoir. Il devait être stupide. Ou bègue. Pourquoi pas juste un mauvais coup ? Non, on allait au restaurant _avant_ de passer sous les couvertures. Très vite, chaque table épuisait tous leurs sujets de conversation, alors Steve Rogers en devenait l'objet central. On riait d'abord, et puis on finissait par avoir de la peine. Il ne méritait certainement pas ça. On avait presqu'envie d'aller vers lui, de lui dire que ça irait, qu'il rencontrerait la femme de sa vie, un jour. Mais ce désir était mu par une volonté de soulager sa conscience, de se pardonner soi-même de s'être moqué de ce jeune homme séduisant. C'était égoïste, humiliant. Et Steve ne pouvait plus être sourd à toutes ces remarques.

Vingt heures vingt-cinq, disait la pendule. Un embouteillage, peut-être ? Le blond n'espérait presque plus. En fait, tant mieux. Bon débarras. Ce type était bizarre, de toute façon. Il lui tapait sur le système, même. Il était arrogant, prétentieux. C'était un beau parleur, mais c'était tout. Qu'il aille au Diable, lui, son génie et sa barbiche. Steve but son verre d'eau d'un coup, sous l'impulsion. Puis il appela la serveuse -qui riait, il le voyait bien- pour une bouteille de vin. Quitte à avoir attendu aussi longtemps, ça l'agaçait un peu de partir sans n'avoir consommé rien d'autre que de l'eau et du pain. Il était à cran, humilié, il en avait marre. Il rentrerait chez lui dans quelques minutes, et il se poserait devant la télévision. Il y aurait bien une émission stupide à regarder pour le faire rire. Et puis si jamais, il appellerait Peggy, prendrait des nouvelles d'Angie. Voilà. Ce serait beaucoup mieux qu'une soirée avec ce con de Stark.

Comme si Steve avait besoin de plus d'attention, il renversa sa bouteille. Le verre brisé alerta tout le monde, si jamais quelques personnes ne l'avaient pas remarqué, lui, le mec près de la fenêtre qui était seul depuis plus d'une demi-heure, le malheureux, c'était désormais chose faite. Le vin s'étalait sur le sol. Un instant, la serveuse oublia son pari pour nettoyer les dégâts. Rogers se rassit en soupirant. Il l'aurait bien aidée, mais il risquait d'aggraver la situation, on ne savait jamais quelle autre maladresse il pouvait commettre. Quelle soirée de merde. A ce moment-là, il n'aurait jamais pu se douter. La brune avait fini de laver, et voilà qu'elle restait à quelques mètres de lui, à le fixer, comme pour le forcer à partir. Elle avait raison, au fond. Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait encore là ? Il enfila une manche, la deuxième, mais il ne se leva pas.

« Je suis vraiment désolé ! J'étais coincé dans un embouteillage monstre. Je saurais me faire pardonner plus tard chéri, c'est promis. »

Ce n'était pas la voix de celui qu'il attendait. Celle-ci était un peu plus rauque, plus plaisante, plus séduisante, même. Il n'osait pas regarder qui venait de se tromper de personne, il ne voulait pas vraiment qu'il réalise son erreur et reparte. C'était, concrètement, une situation de merde. Au moins, la serveuse cru que son rencard venait -enfin- d'arriver et arrêta sa fixation ostentatoire et irrespectueuse.

« Je suis James, mais appelle-moi Bucky, et la personne t'ayant abandonné est une sale merde. »

Il venait de chuchoter, et avant même que Steve ne se rende compte de ce qu'il se passait, il était surpris que cette voix rauque puisse être aussi douce. La brune revint avec les menus et dix dollars de moins dans on portefeuille, et l'inconnu -enfin, « Bucky »- la remercia tandis que le blond comprenait peu à peu ce qu'il se passait. Voilà qu'il avait fait tellement pitié qu'un inconnu s'était ramené. D'une certaine façon, c'était offensant, mais il trouvait cela touchant avant tout, étrangement adorable.

« Steve, il faudrait que tu regardes cette carte si tu ne veux pas que je te commande encore un plat qui ne te plaira pas. »

Au lieu de regarder cette carte, il releva finalement les yeux sur son faux rencard. Il aurait pu tomber plus mal, ça, c'était clair. James était, littéralement, l'homme le plus mignon qu'il avait jamais vu. Ce qui était sûr, aussi, c'était que tout cela ressemblait à un cauchemar qui revenait progressivement à l'état de « simple » rêve. Bucky était drôle, charmant, joueur. Steve oublia bien vite l'étrangeté de la situation, le fait que l'inconnu connaisse son nom, les cinquante longues minutes qui étaient passées bien plus lentement que les trois heures avec Bucky -trois heures, vraiment ? C'était passé trop vite. Et c'est tout ce à quoi pensait Rogers quand le brun payait l'addition. S'il n'avait pas été si obnubilé par cette mâchoire, par ces yeux, par cette élégance, s'il ne redoutait pas autant le moment de se quitter, qui approchait dangereusement, il aurait certainement insisté plus. Ce type avait débarqué, comme ça. L'avait sauvé d'une humiliation sans précédente et, surtout, avait refait sa soirée. Et par dessus le marché, il l'invitait. En sortant, Steve traînait les pieds, fixait le sol en jetant des coups d'œils sur Bucky. Il n'avait pas envie que leurs chemins se séparent. Il n'avait pas envie que ça s'arrête là. Ce soir avait été mieux que n'importe lequel de ses rencards précédents. Il leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant. Ça allait prendre fin, tout de même. Il n'oserait jamais demander quoique ce soit à Bucky qui en avait déjà fait beaucoup. Doucement, quelques flocons commençaient à tomber, ce qui eut au moins le mérite de le faire sourire. Le contact froid de la neige était délicieusement agréable, et il en profitait quand il manqua de s'étouffer, comme ça, dans le vide, simplement en respirant. Il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer un truc pareil. Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu, d'avoir bien compris, mais quelque chose dans le regard de Bucky le confortait dans l'idée que c'était bien réel.

« Stevie, ça te dirait, une vraie sortie ? »

Il faudra quelques minutes à « Stevie » pour réaliser, accepter, se remettre de ce surnom, et répondre que oui, bien sûr que oui.

* * *

 _Et ça c'est mon chapitre ! Hésitez pas à laisser une review, hein, please ?_

 _\- Karten_


	3. Peggy

_Mini-fiction en trois chapitres, celui-ci a été écrit par Wonchesteeeer._

* * *

Pour une fois la rue était plutôt calme, deux-trois couples marchant mains dans la mains, une bande d'amis se rendant au bar le plus proche et quelques personnes seules. Rien ne pouvait mettre Peggy plus sur les nerfs qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Du moins c'était naïvement ce qu'elle croyait. Parce qu'entre l'autre débile de Bucky qui ne foutait rien de ses journées et Angie malade comme un chien qui ne se soignait pas correctement, elle avait de quoi se mettre en colère. Deux gros immatures. Et le pire c'est qu'elle devait elle-même aller chercher les médicaments d'Angie, parce que ce n'était pas à Bucky de le faire, « ce n'était pas sa petite-amie » avait-il dit. Bon après tout il était inutile pour ce genre de commissions et Peggy préférait le faire elle-même pour être sûre d'avoir exactement tout ce qu'il fallait. Mais pour le moment Peggy n'était pas plus énervée qu'elle ne l'avait été plus tôt dans la journée. La nouvelle de Steve qui se décidait enfin à avoir rencard avec ce type - Stark quelque chose ou quelque chose Stark - qui lui avait quelque peu tapé dans l'œil ne l'avait fait que se sentir mieux, surtout pour Steve en réalité. Lui qui était si timide, le voilà qui allait sortir avec quelqu'un. Et c'est sur cette pensée qu'elle entra dans la pharmacie.

En sortant, sa poche en plastique pleine dans la main, elle regarda sa montre. « Huit heures dix ». Ça lui avait prit plus de temps que prévu, mais Angie n'allait pas en souffrir plus que cela, et si c'était le cas elle aurait reçu plusieurs appels venant autant de sa petite-amie que de Bucky qui se serait plaint des plaintes d'Angie. Peggy prit une démarche rapide pour rentrer, il commençait à faire froid et elle n'avait pas de manteau, mais un visage familier attira son œil. C'était Quelque Chose Stark. Mais il n'était pas avec Steve. Non, il était avec un type qu'elle ne connaissait ni d'Adam, ni d'Ève. Bien sûr, elle avait eu vent de la réputation de ce mec, mais elle ne le pensait pas capable d'annuler un rendez-vous avec quelqu'un pour une autre personne. Ses sourcils se froncèrent plus quand elle l'entendit rigoler qu'il devrait actuellement « être avec un mec trop coincé pour lui et qu'il n'avait pas pris la peine de le prévenir de ne pas aller au restaurant ». Le sang de Peggy ne fit qu'un tour, mais sa civilité l'empêcha d'aller le tuer avec son sac plein de médicaments. A la place elle courut jusqu'à son appartement, ce qui n'était pas vraiment facile avec ses haut talons mais elle fit avec, jeta le sac sur la table de la cuisine, attrapa le costume de Bucky qui traînait toujours dans l'entrée et alla se poster, les mains sur les hanches, entre le téléviseur et Bucky qui était affalé comme un flan sur le canapé.

\- Mais bouge ! s'écria-t-il. C'est débile mais au moins ça me fait rire. Pas comme ta veine temporale qui risque d'exploser à tout moment.

\- Il faut que tu t'habilles, c'est urgent ! (Elle lui jeta le costume dessus.) Et dépêche-toi ou je ne te rends pas la télécommande.

\- Je savais que tu l'avais !

Elle le regarda se lever et se diriger vers sa chambre en quatrième vitesse. En vérité elle n'avait pas la télécommande, et n'avait réellement aucune idée d'où elle pouvait se trouver mais elle savait que ça faisait au moins deux jours qu'elle avait disparue. Peggy se posta devant la porte de son colocataire pour lui résumer la situation.

\- En fait Steve avait un rencard ce soir. Je n'ai pas retenu le nom de la personne, ça ne m'intéressait pas, je ne l'aime pas. (Elle n'avait retenu qu'une partie en vérité mais ne jugeait pas utile de le dire à Bucky.) Sauf que je l'ai vu dans la rue avec un autre type, donc Steve est seul au restaurant actuellement. Je veux que tu y ailles et que tu le sauves de la honte qu'il peut ressentir en ce moment même.

\- Steve... Rogers ? Le petit Stevie ?

 _« Le petit Stevie »_? Peggy fronça légèrement les sourcils, Bucky n'était pas totalement à jour mais elle le laissa dans le faux. Ça lui ferait une surprise et elle ça la ferait rire. Et comme il prenait trop de temps, elle tapa contre la porte pour le presser.

\- Aller dépêche toi, il avait rendez-vous à huit heures, il est déjà et quart !

Elle l'entendit marmonner quelque chose sans comprendre mais ne releva pas. Enfin, elle n'en eût pas le temps.

\- Pourquoi tu n'y vas pas toi ?

Il savait très bien pourquoi elle n'y allait pas mais il fallait quand même qu'il pose la question. Il voulait faire exploser sa veine probablement, comme à chaque fois. Elle le massacrerait une fois qu'il serait revenu, en même temps que Quelque Chose Stark, ou après, elle restait indécise.

\- Parce qu'Angie est malade comme un chien et que tu es inutile en ce qui concerne les maladies.

Et il marmonna une nouvelle fois. Peggy roula des yeux. Il aurait pu rester pendant qu'elle aidait son ami, mais il fallait que cet abruti ne fasse pas la différence entre un Spasfon et un Doliprane ou encore entre celui anti-vomitif et celui pour la diarrhée. Elle savait que Bucky n'allait jamais chez le médecin, sauf dans les cas extrêmes ou pour les visites médicales dues à son travail, mais en général il se contentait de maugréer dans un coin avec son verre d'eau. Combien de fois elle avait pu lui hurler dessus à cause de ça... Elle fut tirée de ses réflexions quand il sorti enfin de la chambre. Il était certes bien habillé mais il manquait la cravate. La jeune femme ouvrit grand les yeux et sentit sa veine temporale battre plus fort.

\- Et la cravate ?

\- Mais ça me serre...

\- Je te pends avec si tu ne la mets pas !

Et Bucky s'empressa de la mettre, mais sa panique ne l'aida pas, alors au bout d'un court instant - il ne fallait pas non plus faire trop attendre Steve - elle entreprit de la lui faire, tout en serrant un peu plus fort pour se venger. Peggy le regarda sous toutes les coutures, et quand elle le jugea enfin présentable le mit à la porte en lui donnant l'adresse. Il n'avait certainement pas intérêt à être trop en retard, sinon pour sûr elle le tuerait. Et à main nue.

\- Bon à l'autre maintenant..., soupira la jeune femme.

Elle se dirigea alors vers la chambre d'Angie, qui toussait comme un phoque. Elle commençait à en avoir marre de jouer les mamans pour tout le monde, mais il fallait bien quelqu'un de mature dans ce monde d'immature.

* * *

 _Et voilà le chapitre final, petit bonus hehe :D_  
 _J'espère que cette mini-fic vous aura plu, et si jamais c'était pas le cas bah c'est fort dommage parce que c'était vraiment fabuleux. Notez comme le deuxième chapitre se démarque de par son style et sa qualité (oupas) ~_

 _\- Karten_


End file.
